Quill and Oil
by Inkognito97
Summary: Obi-Wan would never have thought that he would some day own not only a café, but a motorcycle workshop that was just one door away. He also could never have imagined the kind of people he would meet... Modern AU


I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, I just borrow them and play with them for a little while. I found the idea to this story on tumblr, but I cannot find the post anymore. Can anyone help?

* * *

Quill and Oil

The ginger haired man stepped through the door that led to his café. He was already pulling of his oil stained gloves, followed by his equally ruined apron and pulled the two items on the shell next to the door. Afterwards he properly cleaned his hands and arms, just in case.

If somebody had told him that one day he would not only work in his own café, but also his own motorcycle workshop he would have laughed and declared the person totally insane. But it seemed that fate had other plans with him. It was actually quite an unusual story. It had started with his café at the edge of his home town, Coruscant. Not the best place, but it did not lack in customers.

With the café had came a large storage, which Obi-Wan had not used until a lonely biker had arrived and asked for a place where he could try to repair his bike. Since he had nothing to do at the moment, his café had been pretty new back then, he had helped the man. The ginger haired male knew a thing or two about bikes and motorcycles, for he himself owned one. In the end the machine had worked again and the man, he had introduced himself as Cody Fett, had been more than happy and grateful. The two men had immediately taken a liking towards each other. It also turned out that he had been searching for a place to open a workshop and maybe Obi-Wan would be interested to work hand in hand. Obi-Wan had agreed, it had been a decision with gut instinct, and Cody had brought his twin brother Rex the next day and started to work on the storage. Rex had worked to build up the workshop, Cody had promoted and made sure that people heard about the café-workshop and Obi-Wan had taken care of the café part. They had settled into a new name too, 'Biker's Coffee' was chosen. It was fitting for the biker's who wanted their vehicles repaired, usually entered the café as well. That and it was very easy to remember.

Suddenly Obi-Wan was brought out of his musing when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck.

"Have you cleaned your hands on my uniform enough now?" Obi-Wan joked. He knew the twins would never do that on purpose.

"No, not yet," Cody answered and the next moment he made sure his friend had a little bit of oil on his nose.

"Cody!" Obi-Wan laughed and some customers sent them amused looks. They knew their customers and the customers knew them. It was almost like an endless circle.

"Do you know what today is?" the older twin with the short brown hair and the conspicuous scar running over his left eye whispered. Neither Cody or Rex or Obi-Wan ever revealed to anyone how he had gotten that. To be honest, none of them really knew the whole story. It had been a driving accident, that much was clear, but Rex had been in the workshop, Obi-Wan in his café and Cody couldn't remember the whole day due to the trauma. Maybe it was even better this way. Obi-Wan on the other hand, could remember the incident as if it were yesterday. Rex had rushed panicked into the well visited café, completely beside himself and he had just grabbed the ginger haired man and almost yelled that he had just been called by the police that his brother was in hospital. They had closed both shops and Obi-Wan had driven them with his car.

Thankfully the only thing that remained was the scar, even though Rex might have lost a few nerves too. It had been early in their partnership, but Obi-Wan would never forget the worry he had felt.

"Mh," Obi-Wan hummed and walked awkwardly with his best friend still clinging on him, towards the counter, "it's not your birthday and not Rex's either, I believe."

"You do know that Rex and I have the same birthday date, don't you?" Cody teased right back. It had become their ritual over time.

"Really? Are you sure?" he retorted and struggled out of Cody's grasp to get behind his counter to put away the earned money in the register.

"Quite sure, yes," Cody leaned over the counter.

"Are you two done flirting?" the voice of Obi-Wan's half brother interfered.

"Anakin," the ginger haired man rolled his eyes, "how about you bring Cody something to drink?"

"Yes boss," the young brown haired male saluted.

"You are the best," the Fett brother said.

"That will be subtracted from your pay check."

"As if I'd believe that. Now, since you seem to have absolutely no idea, I will remind you. It's our anniversary day, the three of us have been working together for six years now."

"Oh dear, no wonder my hair is starting to turn grey."

"Oh please, your hair looks exactly the same, just your style has changed. I like the short straight look and the way you have styled it. It suits you… better than the nerdy look with the full beard you sported when we met. The moustache makes you look younger, you know."

Obi-Wan had to admit that he liked himself this way better. He used to sport a fully grown beard, but after a shaving mishap, he had decided to try something new, which is why he only had a small moustache that connected with the beard on his chin. This way his birthmark and dimples were not hidden anymore, but he had learned to live with them. His hairstyle however had not overcome such a drastic change however. He used to have a side crest, but now they were just unruly and styled up. Anakin had once joked that he looked like a wannabe rocker this way. Despite all of this, the ginger haired man gave his friend a pointed stare, "Your hairstyle back then was worse than mine, or do you want me to search for a picture."

Brown eyes widened in horror, "Oh god, no."

"Here you go," Anakin said and sat two steaming cups on the counter, which Cody immediately took.

"Thank you, darling," he said towards Anakin, while trying and failing to copy Obi-Wan's Scottish accent.

"You are unbelievable," Anakin sputtered undignified and vanished again, no doubt to teach Ahsoka how to do her job. The young teenager was new in the business. Anakin had found her lunging around his apartment one day and since then practically adopted her. She was a quick learner and a sweet and kind girl, so Obi-Wan had immediately agreed on hiring her.

"Honestly, you would mean that your brother would be a little more open, considering that you are gay..." Cody said.

"Bi Cody, I am bi." He rested his arms on the countertop, leaning just so much forward.

"Details," the twin grinned, "Hey, what about the guy with the laptop?" He motioned with his head towards the said customer.

"What about him?" the younger male asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"He's here every day and I could swear he gets more and more frustrated."  
"I think he is writing something, a book perhaps," Obi-Wan straightened up again and crossed his arms over his chest while looking back at his friend, "He seems to be kind of stuck though."

"Maybe he could need some advice... or inspiration," he shrugged as good as possible with the cups in his hands, "Well, I'll be off for now. Thanks for the drinks and see you later."  
"Yeah," Obi-Wan agreed and turned to greet the next customer, who had just entered. His gaze then wandered involuntary back to the tall man sitting behind his laptop. He had his glasses in his left hand right now and was running his right hand through his short hair.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Whatever."

The man with the short brown hair that was starting to turn grey, did not notice him approaching, until Obi-Wan put a freshly brewed cup of tea – he had remembered what the man had ordered previously - and one of Ahsoka's self made strawberry cupcakes before him.

The man blinked up at him confused and he had the brightest and most beautiful blue eyes Obi-Wan had ever seen. The ginger haired barista smiled at the other male.

"I eh," he cleared his throat, "I didn't order that." The ginger haired café and workshop owner immediately decided he liked his deep baritone voice and the Irish accent.

"I know," Obi-Wan answered while collecting the empty tea cup and putting it on the black dinner tray he was carrying, "It's on the house."

The man blinked again, "Thank you, but why?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Because you look like you could use some inspiration," he motioned with his head towards the blank page on the laptop's writing program. "That and Ahsoka's cupcakes are to die for," he sighed dramatically to emphasize his point, earning him a rich chuckle.

"Thank you," the man smiled, "What's your name."

He seemed generously interested and Obi-Wan was just about to answer, when a loud clattering sound could be heard, coming from the kitchen. "Oh dear, what have they done now?" Obi-Wan asked himself and then turned to look apologetic at his customer, "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go and see if something has happened."

"Alright," the man had barely opened his mouth, when the younger male had already vanished into the kitchen.

Ahsoka had accidently dropped some dishes, which were more shards than anything now, on the floor. Luckily it was nothing tragic, even though the young teenager saw this entirely different.

"I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. I'll pay for it, please. I am so sorry!" the ginger haired male could barely stop his employee from escaping out of his shop. She was completely out of herself, because she was afraid of being thrown out of a job again.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan began and pulled the squirming girl with the long and dyed hair into a warm embrace, ignoring the present customers, "have you any idea how many dishes Anakin and I destroyed during our time?" She shook her head against his chest.

"A lot," Anakin offered good-naturedly and laid his hand on the white and blue hair of the girl.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "You don't have to pay anything as long as you don't do it on purpose."

"And if you do it to protect you from one of the assholes, Rex and Cody usually throw out, then I'll pay," Anakin said.

"Thank you," the young female mumbled and Obi-Wan tightened his embrace for a moment, before finally releasing her.

Anakin offered the girl a napkin with a big teddy bear painted on it. Despite the tears that were falling down her cheeks, Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The ginger haired male gave his half brother a questioning look, who only shrugged in response.

"Now off with you," the ginger haired owner said while gently pushing the smaller girl in the direction of the kitchen. Ahsoka gave him another watery smile and trailed after Anakin. "I'd really appreciate it, if one of you would be so kind to help me out here," Obi-Wan called after them.

"Ahsoka can help you, I am going to clean up the mess," Anakin called out, "It was partly my fault anyway."

"I'll be right back, Obi-Wan," the young girl promised and the shop owner did not doubt her words for one second.

True to her words, the teenager stepped out again, looking as if nothing had happened. Some of the steady customers were giving her encouraging words and Obi-Wan saw one or two of them slip some extra tip in the girl's hand, which she took highly embarrassed.

"Oh no, you don't," the ginger haired male said when he spotted Ahsoka at the register.

"But Obi-Wan," the girl started to protest, but was immediately cut off by the other barista, "I told you that you didn't need to pay me. Don't worry, I have actually planned in my expenses that something breaks, it can happen to me too, you know. Besides, they gave the tip to you and therefore it is yours."  
"Thank you," she mumbled and he stroked her hair affectionately. Anakin had almost adopted the sweet child and Obi-Wan did completely agree with his decision. She was a good kid that had experienced difficult times. Anakin and he had been through those too, when their parents had died for example.

"Not for that pumpkin," and he meant it. Ahsoka had earned that nickname when she had brought an overly large pumpkin with her during Halloween time. She had pointed out that the café needed a little more Halloween decoration and spooky touch and Obi-Wan had let her do as she pleased.

Suddenly remembering the tall Irish author he had abandoned earlier, the barista turned towards his employee, "Hey, think you can manage on your own for a few minutes? I wanted to talk to one of the customers."

"The author without inspiration?" Ahsoka asked with a huge grin on her face. "I heard you and Cody talking about it earlier," she added at his raised eyebrow.

"Why does this not surprise me?" he laughed and headed off.

The Scottish accented man sat himself sideways on the comfortable chair with the red cushion – again something Ahsoka had picked – so that he was leaning with on elbow on the table and the other was draped over the chair's backrest. The radio was playing a calm melody in the background.

"Hello there... again," he greeted the taller male.

"Hey," he huffed and turned to fully greet his new companion, "and here I thought you had forgotten about me."

Obi-Wan slightly leaned back, "Nah, just needed to prevent some chaos."

"I could see that," the man with the midnight blue eyes answered. He was wearing his goggles again and they flattered his cheeks and the three-day-old beard.

The ginger haired male sighed slightly, "Children... well, you had asked me something earlier..." he let the sentence trail off, not quite remembering what he had been asked during the whole commotion.

"Yes. I wanted to know your name."

Obi-Wan turned to sit normally on the chair, leaning both his arms on the table and slightly leaning forward. The man raised an eyebrow, but otherwise did not move. Obi-Wan smiled mischievously, "And who wants to know that?"

The man huffed, "Alright, I'll bite."

"Good to know," he shop owner cut in, showing his teeth in a delighted smirk and he was pleased to see the other male blush slightly.

He cleared his throat, "Qui-Gon Jinn, pleased to meet you. I am author as you have already figured out."

Obi-Wan hummed, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, shop-owner. Of the café as well as the workshop,"

"You are the shop-owner?"

"Yes. Why so shocked? Done something bad Mister Jinn?" he teased. Qui-Gon blushed again, worse this time.

"Qui-Gon," the man spluttered out, "Just call me Qui-Gon, please. And no, I haven't done anything, as far as I am aware. I was just surprised that is all."

"Qui-Gon Jinn..." Obi-Wan repeated and tilted his head a little, "could it be that you wrote a crime novel with a former that also turned to be a love story?"

"You know it?" the man's tone was hopeful and he immediately straightened in his seat.

"Dead by Candlelight? Something like this?"

"Yes," he shook his head, "Tell me what you thought?"

The ginger haired male slowly breathed out, "Let me think a moment," he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, stretching his spine in the process, "I really liked the story, even though it was a little bit predictable at some point. I also like your style of writing. The descriptions are great and most of the time you feel as if you are standing right next to the person."

"Most of the time?" Qui-Gon probed into the statement.

"Unless you get distracted by your overly exciting half-brother or your insane best friend," Obi-Wan winked.

The brown haired male chuckled, "Is there anything you don't like?"

The ginger haired barista pondered a moment, "Well, as I already said it was a little too… predictable. Too many clichés…" he shrugged apologetic.

Qui-Gon had a frown on his features and his brow was furrowed. "Too many clichés," he mumbled.

Obi-Wan hummed and stood up when he saw that Ahsoka had all her hands full.

Surprised midnight blue eyes looked up. "I have to get back to work," Obi-Wan explained with a small smile.

"Of course," the author replied, "Thank you for your honesty."

"I prefer honestly so you can improve instead of lies that only help your ego," the ginger haired man shrugged, then his serious expression turned into a grin and he winked, "I hope this was inspiring enough for you. See you."

Qui-Gon hummed and followed the barista's movements with his eyes. He had indeed found a new inspiration, but it wasn't the excellent tea, or the cupcake...

* * *

I hope you liked this one. Tell me, do you want me to continue?


End file.
